Reid Mihalko
Reid is one of the only male sex and relationship experts touring the country today who appeals to audiences of all ages, orientations, and backgrounds. Reid has appeared on the Emmy award-winning talk show Montel, Fox News, VH1’s Scott Baio is 45 and Single, Showtime’s Penn & Teller’s Bulls**t!, Canada’s The Sex Files and SexTV, and the short-lived Life & Style, on NPR, Sirius’ Maxim Radio and Cosmo Radio, and in Marie Claire, GQ, Details, People, Newsweek and The National Enquirer, as well as media across the globe in thirteen countries and at least seven languages. A sought-after presenter and teacher at colleges, sex-positive stores and events across North America and Canada, Reid is known for his charisma, integrity and emphasis on using humor to make people comfortable talking about sex, intimacy and relationships. His ability to present information in a comedic and knowledgeable manner is unparalleled. Reid has been a featured speaker, presenter and keynote at dozens of conferences on relationships and sexuality. The workshops he’s designed continue to be taught all over the world and have reached tens of thousands of people. He has been a writer and producer on a number of films and television projects about sex and relationships, and appears regularly in the media as an expert on subjects ranging from consent to jealousy to sexual confidence and relationship self-esteem. Reid’s work is fresh, bold, ballsy and compassionate. His message is simple and he leads by example: Sex and intimacy don’t have to be scary, and here’s how you can create more self-esteem, self-confidence, health and humor in the bedroom! Reid, one of four boys, grew up in New Hampshire with a mother and father who loved one another tremendously, but who -like many of our parents- lacked the skills to communicate their relationship needs and upsets effectively. Reid witnessed what happens to a marriage (and a family) when such skills are lacking. Passionate about learning how to love like his parents loved, but communicate better, Reid set out to identify and master the intimacy skills his parents lacked. Decades later, Reid is taking his hard-won knowledge and personal experiences and sharing them with the world via his cutting-edge, entertaining and informative events and workshops designed to teach people the communication skills his parents lacked. Whether it’s a small group of concerned parents, a board room of Hollywood executives, or an auditorium full of cheering students, Reid conveys that sex and intimacy don’t have to be scary. He embodies his message: You can create more self-esteem, self-confidence, health and humor in the bedroom! From his Stand-Up Sex Education shows for college audiences on consent and safer sex, to his rated-PG/PG-13 workshops like Cuddle Party and Speed-Flirting, all the way to his more explicit Show-N-Tell sex education workshops (where adults get to watch, take notes, and ask questions), Reid combines his passion and wisdom with his ability to captivate audiences and make them laugh. Reid’s work is shifting Culture’s stiff (no pun intended) views on sex, intimacy, and relationships to something a tad more healthy and rewarding for all of us.